


Mine and Yours

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cock Warming, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Luke Cere & Merrin are merely mentioned here, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cal are on some planet.  Anakin/Darth Vader is an interloper.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Cal Kestis, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchieHabian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchieHabian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [F. Schubert/F. Liszt - Serenade in D minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455589) by [ArchieHabian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchieHabian/pseuds/ArchieHabian). 



> Hello, everyone.
> 
> This fic was inspired with ArchieHabian's Star Wars story "F. Schubert/F. Liszt - Serenade in D minor." You people could read that story first for better understanding of references. 
> 
> Somehow, after re-reading it the third time and wondering how would the dynamic considering the circumstances, I find myself writing this fic. That, and I find myself also writing this fic due to the reply which the author gave to the comment I made to their story. So, yeah... I hope that you would like it.

“Beautiful.”

That was the single word which was in Cal’s mind as he stared at **his** Master’s form. The man trembling so prettily beneath him was **his** Master and **his alone**. Anakin Skywalker lost the right to call Obi-Wan ‘Master’ on the day he betrayed the Jedi Order to become Darth Vader. So now, the auburn haired elder was now **his**.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator and Master of Soresu, was now his to love, to fuck and to take care of. As such, he was willing to do everything and anything for the man that was in his presence; even take care of the boy which Vader sired and was now in their care due to the Tusken raiders which killed the child’s guardians.

“Cal,” the elder tried to stifle a moan as the nineteen-year-old tweaked his peaked and spit glistening nipples.

“It’s alright, Master,” Cal murmured wetly near Obi-Wan’s ear. “You can be as noisy as you want and even scream my name since we are alone. Luke is currently with Cere and Merrin in the Mantis which leaves us a lot of time to be together.”

At that, Obi-Wan stopped clenching his jaw and groaned loudly as Cal harshly bit his neck. A touch of blood was then on the ginger’s tongue and found the liquid iron a welcome treat as it made his partner more aroused as it fanned the flames of lust that was present in the elder.

Giving the bite wound a few soothing licks, Cal heard Obi-Wan whine as the other ground their still clothed hips together. “Cal, Cal…. Please….More…”

Cal purred as he kneaded Obi-Wan’s sensitive chest, “What do you wish, Master?”

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you, Master,” Cal replied before he placed his head down and attached his lips around one pink and peaking nipple that looked like a small luscious cherry that was tempting enough to bite.

Obi-Wan moaned at the sensations whilst he was conflicted on whether he wanted to pull Cal closer or push him away. The rough handling which the teen was doing to his chest with his warm and wet tongue along with the saber worn hands that kneaded both his chest and bottom made his protests of hastening things die. The reason for which was that Cal’s ministrations to him was sweet torture since it was far too pleasurable even if it bordered being painful.

Forcing himself to remember, the elder panted, “Off…All clothes off,” as he pushed the ginger into movement.

Popping his mouth off away from his treat, Cal gave in to the request and began taking off the rest of his clothes just as Obi-Wan hastily shuck of his pants and under wear which left him completely bare. Cal then surveyed his Master’s body and found himself wanting to mark every inch of alabaster skin. Cal wanted to kiss, bite and bruise everything which he would touch and leave a reminder to his Master that he was now **his**.

“Cal,” the elder called and the teen’s eyes met glassy lust filled turquoise as the two of them stared at each other. Cal then remembered about the large bottle of lube he just recently bought for this occasion and took it from his bag. With it in his hold, he gave a pleased smile at his companion and kissed Obi-Wan as soon as he was close to him again.

Their tongues intertwined and the battle of dominance in their kiss tapered off with Cal taking the lead. The ginger explored every crevice of the elder’s mouth; touching all that he could with his tongue and when he was finally satisfied, he sucked on the other’s tongue which earned him soft whines and Obi-Wan further melting towards his touch.

Cal pulled away for the need to breathe and with it a string of saliva connected them as he stared down at the beautifully panting elder. Obi-Wan was flushed red and the said color went down to his chest; Cal now had the urge to see his Master to be completely covered in that color while he’s trembling and dripping with his seed.

Kissing his way down, he finally found himself staring at his Master’s flushed cock and the other’s winking entrance that seemed to be throbbing with need. Obi-Wan’s hand not much later was on his hair, holding onto it as he kissed, nipped and bit unto the auburn-haired man’s inner thighs. The sounds which were coming from the elder was like a glorious symphony which Cal knew that he would never get tired of. The other being so vocal with his pleasure only made the teen more keen in hearing the other scream his name.

The gasps, moans and litanies which Obi-Wan made was like a drug that enticed him and as he moved up the sight which he could see enraptured him. It made him want to completely devour Obi-Wan and so following his impulses, he did.

He kissed his Master and ran his hand on the other’s too pale skin; reaching Obi-Wan’s waiting entrance, covers his fingers with lube and pushes one finger in. One finger becomes two and then to three followed by four. Cal stretched his Master and when he curled his fingers Obi-Wan wailed as his appendages finally reached the elder’s prostate.

Touching the place a few more times, he took his fingers away from the inviting heat as soon as he could sense that the auburn-haired man would cum. “Cal~~~”

Grinning at the needy whine which was made, Cal covered his cock with lubricant and positioned himself between his Master’s spread legs. His hands were on Obi-Wan’s hips and his cock teasingly kissed the throbbing hole which was doing its best of sucking him in.

“Beg me, Master, and I shall give you what you want.”

Cal watched Obi-Wan turn a dark shade of red as embarrassment and shame seemed to overcome him. That said, as the other continued to squirm and Cal only further tightened his hold which made the elder unable to have what he wanted, Obi-Wan gave a frustrated whine as tears ran down his face.

“Fuck me, Cal,” Obi-Wan breathed. “Please fuck me. Breed me. Fill me. I need you inside me.”

The nineteen-year-old shuddered in delight at such words and pushed his aching hardness in. His dearly beloved Master was so tight and wet; Cal savored the feeling of how Obi-Wan was enveloping him and how the Jedi Master was readily accepting his cock like he was made for it. When his hips finally touched Obi-Wan’s ass, he took a deep breath and released some of his lust to stave himself and avoid cumming too soon.

The elder whimpered and twisted as he urged the teen to move; his very appearance was like an exquisite piece of art and, if it weren’t for his libido that was not letting itself be cast aside, Cal would have wanted to keep Obi-Wan a lot longer like this. He wanted to keep Obi-Wan comfortable, unguarded and willing towards him as the elder was naked in his arms.

Shaking his head to keep his thoughts out of the gutter, Cal moved. He thrust in and out of the sopping hot passage that belongs to his Master. In. Out. In. Out. He fucks into Obi-Wan likes he means it and as if he wants to brand the older Jedi with his very being.

Obi-Wan moans, “Kark…Cal…yes…” A sudden thrust and Obi-Wan cries out as the teen nails his prostate. “There. Touch me more there,” the elder pants pleadingly as he rocks himself back to the ginger’s harsh thrusts and fucks himself to oblivion.

Cal growls approvingly at the other’s cries and wraps a strong arm around the elder’s waist. “That’s right, Master. Plead for me. Sing for me.”

Obi-Wan then spreads his legs wide and puts his arms around Cal’s still developing broad back while he bares his neck to his Padawan. His cock was trapped in between them, sliding up and down, against Cal’s toned abs but he makes no move of touching it as he wants to finish by only using the cock in his ass just like how Anakin would want it.

His former Padawan trained his body and made use of his ass saying it was a cunt deserving to be used. And Anakin was right; compared to all the sex he had when he topped, he found that he liked it more when he was being fucked. The satisfaction when Anakin was railing him was beyond anything he had before. And now, with all that has happened, Obi-Wan thought that he would merely find himself making do with toys or fingers…Cal came.

His newest Padawan came and made him experience a number things while remembering the pasts. When his dearly beloved left him and cast him aside, Cal came and promised to always choose him. Cal came and had him slowly overcome his issues just as he helped the boy overcome his own.

Turquoise eyes blinked and Obi-Wan pushes the sudden random thoughts which filled his head and stares up directly at Cal’s eyes. There, he finds them to be a Sithly yellow and not the ginger’s familiar greens. Obi-Wan feels that **he** is here. Obi-Wan feels that Anakin must be influencing his current Padawan and confirms his suspicions when his companion’s Force-signature flares to that of Anakin’s own Force presence and Cal’s was being tainted by the Darkness.

“Cal,” he cries out just as he moans in his head, _“Anakin!”_

Cal’s hips stutter and the teen’s eyes widen for a moment before the other smirked. “You are mine, Master,” the ginger says just as Obi-Wan can hear Anakin saying the same thing wherever he was.

“You are not his,” the taller growls and Obi-Wan wonders if Cal knows that Anakin was probably also meaning the same which means that the two of them were inadvertently fighting at each other’s claims.

“You are mine and nothing will change that, Master.”

Moaning his assent, he bares his neck to his Padawan/s and feels Cal/Anakin mark his skin. The other’s Force signature was wrapping around him—holding him, filling him and suffocating him—which in turn makes him squirm harder and cry in pleasure louder.

“Cal!” _“Anakin!”_

“That’s right, Master. Cry out my name more. Scream out to whom do you belong.”

“I-I’m close,” Obi-Wan warns as his partner pounds his prostate with such unforgiving precision. He claws against his Padawan’s back and writhes in pleasure as he slowly comes closer to his peak.

“Then cum for me,” Cal/Anakin commands as yellow Sith eyes bore into Obi-Wan’s lust and loved filled turquoises. “Cum for me, Master.”

At the command and after a harsh thrust accompanied by Cal placing his hand around the elder’s neck, Obi-Wan comes so hard as the hand around his neck squeezes a bit to the point that he knows that it would leave a bruise. He comes at his Padawan/s command and the very fact he feels that he is owned—he feels that he knows where he still belongs.

“Cal!” _“Anakin!”_ Obi-Wan wails with a sob as he comes and spasms terribly. His body writhes in pleasure as he reaches his climax and he pulls the head of his lover down for a kiss. Obi-Wan kisses his Padawan—not minding if it was Cal or if it was Anakin who was in control. He kisses them and gives as much as love, warmth and affection as he could through the bonds which he had with the two males and hoped that they would understand.

When the other pulls his head away, Obi-Wan sees Cal look surprised as his eyes return to green before it was once again overtaken by a Sithly yellow. A smug smile—the one Anakin usually does—appears on Cal’s face and the teen continues his thrusts.

His movements become all the more harsher and Obi-Wan could idly sense the Darkside strengthening the ginger’s body which makes the other fuck him harder and faster using the help of the Force. Which in turn makes Obi-Wan keen and mewl in overstimulation as Cal/Anakin fucks him through his climax. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan does not complain nor does he make his Padawan/s stop.

Instead, he only clings closer to Cal’s body and opts to ride out how long his companion would take him. Looking into his partner’s eyes, Obi-Wan says, “I love you,” and finds himself coming a second time just as Cal/Anakin comes inside of him.

“My Master. My sweet beautiful Master,” the taller coos as he fucks his cum deeper into the older man’s willing body. “You are mine. You will always be mine.”

The hand around Obi-Wan’s neck then tightens and the auburn-haired man then smiles as he runs his fingers on his lover’s face. “Yours,” he promises and silently begs the other for a kiss.

At that, Cal/Anakin relents and with the distraction of their entwined tongues, the younger pulls his cock free from Obi-Wan’s heat. “No,” the Jedi Master then whines his protests. “Inside. Remain inside for a while please….”

“But, Master.”

“Please…” Obi-Wan begs in shame and longing as he tries to keep both of his Padawans with him longer.

“As you wish,” the younger murmurs as he pushes back in and grounds his cock on the Jedi Master’s oversensitive prostate. “I never thought that there would come a day that the Negotiator would want to willingly initiate of warming my cock.”

Spitefully glaring at Cal and what part of Anakin that was influencing the teen, Obi-Wan hisses, “Shut up, Padawan.”

Cal laughs and the elder could see the other’s eyes change—one eye return to loving green while the Sithly yellow turn into brilliant blue. Cal then moves himself a bit and uses a corner of the blanket to wipe the seed that was in between their stomachs. Once that was done, he rearranged their positions with him lying down and with the auburn-haired man mostly on top of him.

“Go to sleep, Master,” the other orders and at that moment Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn’t care who gave the command as he now simply allows himself to bask in the warmth of their bodies and the love which could be felt between them.

With his eyes closing, Obi-Wan couldn’t see how Cal now had a scowl on his face.

 _“I fucking hate you, Skywalker,”_ he snarls at the image of the Sith which was in his mind.

 _“I hate you too, Kestis,”_ the Sith shot back which was followed by a threat. _“Don’t worry. Once I find you, I would give you a slow and torturous death. Then, Obi-Wan would be solely mine again.”_

With that, Cal tried to cut their connection off but the Sith was too powerful. So, the teen had no choice but to, for now, allow things be and share his Master with the traitor that led the downfall of almost everything he knew.

_“I hope that Master would soon wake up to a day he would stop loving you.”_

_“That day would never come, Kestis,”_ Vader replies all too knowingly and, somehow, it makes Cal’s gut roil in anger and a number of complicated things which he would rather not want to examine.

So, ignoring the person in his head, Cal Kestis then watches his Master and takes note to be a better lover to the elder and be a great Padawan which Obi-Wan would be proud of in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So....How was it???
> 
> What are your opinions, reactions and etc.,???


End file.
